That's What You Get
by The Unsinkable Molly Rose
Summary: Klaus is back, and wants Elena dead, so Damon 'comes up' with a plan that is in the best intentions of everyone... Or is it? Promo by: thecunningclock
1. Titanium

Title- That's What You Get

Description- Klaus is back, and wants Elena dead, so Damon 'comes up' with a plan that is in the best intentions of everyone... Or is it?

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these beautiful characters, or the beautiful show of The Vampire Diaries, but if I did then Daroline would be canon. And Bonnie would get drunk and blurt out her feelings. Cause I like Bonnie but she is boring.

A/N- This is after season three, and Elena is now a well adjusted vampire. They think Tyler died, when swapping Bonnie swapped the bodies back to normal. So Klaus is JoMo. Cause the accent is cool. I have that accent, which obviously makes it cooler.

-Chapter One; Titanium-

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Caroline were all gathered in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, debating what they were going to do now that Klaus had returned. Everyone knew what he had done to Katherine for becoming a vampire, and everyone -except the girl in question- agreed that it was in all their best interests to protect Elena, by getting rid of the enemy.

"So I had a totally awesome plan!" Damon told them, as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and stood up to tell everyone. "Well cause we know that the Original Mutt, is obsessed with our very own Vampire Barbie, so we thought that we would play on that fact"

"And how are we going to do that?" Caroline asked him, raising an eyebrow, obviously not impressed by this plan so far.

"Well, princess, I am going to kidnap you, torture you, send images to Klaus, and threaten to kill you if he doesn't leave Elena alone."

"No, no, no, no, no and oh, how about _no_!" Caroline hissed, as the rest of the room looked at her a tiny bit shocked. Everyone wanted Klaus to be gone, especially Caroline, and they all knew that she would be the perfect bait.

"Come on Blondie, I wont actually hurt you... Too much!" Damon grinned, before receiving a harsh blow to the side by Elena.

"I am always the one for this stuff though, and I haven't had the best experiences with being kidnapped if you remember!" she winced at the memories.

"Stop exaggerating, you've hardly been through anything" Damon said rolling his eyes, but this time, he had edged far away enough from Elena to not get hit.

"Okay then, there was Jules and that other bloke, my daddy, crazy Ric and now my boyfriend is DEAD!" she growled, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. "Plus, I was used as a human blood bag, by the one and only Damon fucking Salvatore."

"Don't forget a also compelled you to do shit for me!" he smirked, but he didn't have time to chuckle as she pounced for him, only to be held back by Stefan and Elena. "I just didn't want you to forget your facts... This time." he added, not to be listened though as Stefan was calming the blonde down.

"Come on Care, it is the only way!" Stefan begged, using a more caring tone than his brother had.

"Can't you do it though, I trust you more than that ass!" she said to him in a pleading tone, not caring that the one she was talking about was in the room with her, and not giving her the nicest look.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Blondie but I doubt that Klaus would believe our little bunny killer could harm you, seeing as you two are now 'BFFL's'" he told her with a patronizing smile on his smug face.

"But I don't trust you and honestly, I have a bad feeling that your 'threat' to kill me may not actually be a threat." she said, starting to get really worked up.

"You don't have to do this Caroline, I don't need protecting by you or anyone!" Elena told her, even though it was mainly directed at Stefan and Damon.

"Elena, stop trying to be the hero! You will die, probably, if we don't help you, but there must be a better way Damon?" Bonnie said looking at him, pleading for him to understand. Unfortunately he wasn't in a sympathetic mood as he downed the rest of his bourbon, letting out a sigh as the harsh liquid trickled down his throat.

"Can't we just pose some photo's so it looks real?" Stefan asked his brother, trying to appeal to the best of his worst side.

"Ah, but that would ruin the next part of the plan. We are going to send our quarterback friend, with the photo's and unless you want to keep him in the dark – remember how that worked out last time, I may mention – I suggest we let him know, that Caroline is going to be tortured, so that if Klaus decides to compel him, then he wont think we are lying.

"Wait, why are we getting Matt involved?" Elena asked, starting to get even more pissed off.

"Because, my dear, when he finds this out, then he isn't going to be happy Klaus, and Original Barbie will be the only thing to control him, and I have a feeling that she wouldn't mind seeing mine, or Stefan's head been ripped off, but she has a certain soft spot for the human, god knows why... Maybe the originals have a thing for blondes!" he exclaimed with a shrug.

"Shut up Damon." Caroline snapped, and took one look at everyone before taking a huge sigh. "I'll do it. But only for Elena... And if you do hurt me then I will make sure Klaus tears you limb for limb!" she growled the last part looking straight into Damon's eyes.

"So meet me outside the Mystic Grill tomorrow at twelve" he told her flashing his famous condescending grin, that made Caroline feel physically sick.

"Wait, why twelve, cant we just start now and get it over with?" she stated, avoiding Elena's furious gaze, cause she realised that she had just lost the only person who was on her team.

"Because, Blondie, it is all part of the plan!" Damon said to her, acting as if she was an idiot... In his opinion, she was an idiot, but at that moment he felt it in everyone's best interest to keep that part to himself.

"I'm off then!" Caroline said walking out, but not before asking Bonnie and Elena if they wanted a lift. Bonnie accepted straight away, but Elena was a bit more reluctant, and glanced at Stefan first. "I can give him a lift too!" she added, to which Stefan shrugged and walked out with the three girls leaving Damon to his own accord.

"You can come out now!" he shouted into the shadows, pouring himself another glass of bourbon, and sitting down with a sigh. A cupboard door opened and a small girl, with pale skin and dark hair stepped out, brushing her black dress down, then looking up at Damon.

"Well that went well don't you think!" she said with a wide smile and a wink.


	2. Trouble Is A Friend

Title- That's What You Get

Description- Klaus is back, and wants Elena dead, so Damon 'comes up' with a plan that is in the best intentions of everyone... Or is it?

Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire diaries, which is pretty upsetting. I could do a lot with them characters... Then again it wouldn't be on the CW if I owned them... Is it the CW? I'm English, give me credit.

A/N- Adding onto that, I realised that I am using a lot of English spellings, so I am sorry for that. I am trying to type American, but it is hard! Also thank you for reading this! I woke up this morning to a few emails saying people had added this to favourites, and I even had two reviews and I just felt really happy. Then I got my GCSE results and did well, and I have had such a good day, mainly down to you guys :) Just thought I would add that half way through writing this I found out that my sister had baked me a well done cake, so I am in a very very very good mood! Anyways on with the story!

-Chapter 2; Trouble is a Friend-

"So I did alright then, she wont be harmed?" Damon asked the woman, a worried look growing upon his face.  
"You did perfect love, there is no reason to worry yet, Elena will be safe... For now." she told him with a grin.  
"Why Caroline though? I mean I know she isn't the brightest crayon the the box, not by a long shot, but she hasn't actually hurt anyone!" Damon asked, starting to feel a bit of guilt. Well, it was mainly because he knew that Elena would kill him when she found out what he had done.  
"Well my dearest, she has something that I want, and I can't just steal it back from her... No it'll take more than that." she said, more to herself than Damon, with a sly grin on her face.  
"I doubt she has the brains to steal anything from you love, are you sure you have the right Caroline?" he asked her, hoping that she had, though he knew how unlikely that was.  
"Oh, it wasn't something she genuinely grabbed out of my hands or something... It is too confusing really, I'll explain it at a later date maybe." she shrugged and looked around trying to change the topic. "Did you know I knew the original Petrova? Tatia... Lovely girl." she said with a slight reminiscent smile.  
"Wow you're old..." Damon said, then backtracked, realising that some people got offended when their age was mentioned. "I meant you've lived long, cause you know Klaus knew Tatia as human and well yeah..." She didn't seem to mind though, and just gave a slight chuckle on the topic.

"I guess that I am. I'm older than Klaus, by a month and three days." she told him, "Do you mind if I pour myself a glass?" she asked referring to the drink Damon was cradling in his palms.

"Blow yourself away..." he told her, passing the bottle over, surprising him as she just took a huge gulp, not even bothering to get a glass.  
"So, Damon, may I ask why do you call Caroline names like Barbie and Blondie?" she asked puzzled changing the subject once again, something that Damon realised that she was pretty good at.  
"She is blonde. And dumb. Plus she is not _just _Barbie. She is Vampire Barbie." he explained in a very matter of fact tone.  
"No, I get WHY you call her things like that, but you never say it behind her back. Just kind of confused me..." she shrugged. "Anyways, your cupboard needs dusting, there was like an army of spiders in there, and they nearly ruined my new dress!" she moaned, looking down and picking off a tiny piece of spiders web that she had missed when she had hastily brushed off earlier.  
"Yeah, I kind of killed Zach and he was the only person who could actually be bothered to clean around here," he told her, taking a sip from his drink then giving a little chuckle. "If I didn't kill Zach that day then I would probably have killed Caroline" he mused, wondering what would have changed if it was the other way round. Well he knew that Zach would have probably ended up dead anyways, seeing as the man had infuriated Damon from day one. It would have been a lot quieter without Caroline though. Then again they wouldn't have a bargaining chip when it came to Klaus, and that would have resulted in a few problems. He took a bigger gulp of his bourbon this time trying to get rid of the thoughts that had invaded his head.  
"Let's just hope that Buffy the Vampire and the scooby gang don't miss the blonde that much" she said to a confused Damon, who had seemingly never heard of the scooby gang before.  
"Seriously? You haven't watched Buffy the vampire slayer? I'd have put you down as a bit of a Spike as well... Leather Jacket"

"I don't like Vampire shows, they never portray us right. And don't even get me started on Vampire books." he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I read that book, Twilight. Seriously, it made no sense at all." he huffed.

"You read Twilight?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Caroline. Enough said." he chuckled, but only for a moment, as he remembered what he was about to do to her. "So how are we going to do this?" he asked.

"So you go along with the plan you gave them, but instead of bringing her back here, you will take her to the directions I gave you and bring her to my place. Then I will inform you the rest there." she explained.

"Wait, I just realised that I don't even know your name!" he said, looking at her with great intent.

"Sorry Damon, but just for now I am going to keep it that way." she told him with a smile. "You know, just because I don't fully trust you yet. And I can't have Klaus finding out that I am back."

"Back?" he asked her.

"Details, details." she grinned, standing up and taking the drink with her. "Talk to you tomorrow then Damon. Don't screw it up."


	3. Lean On Me

Title- That's What You Get

Description- Klaus is back, and wants Elena dead, so Damon 'comes up' with a plan that is in the best intentions of everyone... Or is it?

Disclaimer- Again, I don't own Vampire Diaries. But I would do unspeakable things to anyone who would let me own it. (Julie Plec, if you are reading this :D)

A/N- Just thought I would mention that my chapter titles, and the title of the story are all names of songs. Great songs that you should check out! Also, I saw another fan fiction who had asked their readers to gif scenes from the story, so if you want to then please do! My tumblr url is: thatvampirebarbiechick

-Chapter 3; Lean On Me-

Caroline hadn't managed to get a wink of sleep that night, and was washed, dressed and ready to go out at five o clock that morning. And that was after three outfit changes. She looked at herself in the mirror, as she got out her make up. She didn't give a damn that she was going to be kidnapped or whatever the hell was going to happen to her, she just wanted to look good while it happened. After wasting a full hour on foundation and mascara she heard a knock on the door. _If Damon is here now, I will physically castrate* him_, Caroline thought angrily, storming down the stairs, and seeing that it was in fact Elena at the door.

"Woah, what are you doing here this early?" she asked her as she opened the door for her to let her in.

"I'll explain once I'm inside," she said, but didn't move off of the doorstep. "Care, I haven't been in since I was turned into a vampire"

"Oh yeah, sorry, erm, come in!" Caroline stumbled, giving a little giggle, that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You're not alright about this are you?" Elena asked, after she had shut the door behind her. "You don't have to do this, not because of me! Damon is just selfish and ignorant." she added, obviously not happy with him. Caroline looked at Elena for a few moments. She was right, Caroline didn't _have _to do it, but then again, she couldn't not do it.

"What would you do if it was the other way round?" Caroline asked, smiling slightly as she already knew the answer. Elena was the ultimate martyr; saviour of the damned.

"Of course I would you are my best friend!" she pleaded, then realised the trap that she had fallen into. "But would you let me?" she smiled, thinking that she had won this argument.

"Would you give me a choice?" Caroline asked leading the brunette up the stairs. "And by the beautiful sound of that silence I am guessing that it is a no."

"You know, for someone who I love, I hate you sometimes." Elena grinned, not meaning it at all, but she did wish that she had less stubborn friends.

"Sure you do, chica. On to actual matters I don't like this dress. What should I wear?" Caroline asked, walking into her room, that at that moment was such a mess, with countless articles of clothing thrown on the floor.

"Seriously Care. I swear down that you are the only person in the world who would be bothered about what they wear when they are about to get kidnapped. Well not really kidnapped, but you know what I mean."

"If I am going to be tortured, then I don't want to wear any of my favourite outfits, cause when my daddy- well you know what- but he ruined one of my best party dresses." she moaned, causing Elena to nearly burst as she tried to suppress her laughter. "What?! Blood stains are a nightmare to get out!"

"You worry me sometimes Caroline. You are probably the most unvampiristic vampire ever!" she said, elbowing the blonde in the side.

"At least I don't make up words!" she retorted, sticking her tongue out and picking out a pink sun dress from her wardrobe. "What do you think about this one?"

"Seriously? You are going to wear a pink dress, when the guy who will be taking you or whatever, calls you Barbie?" Elena asked, an amused smile on her face.

"... What can I say, I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world." she giggled, and took the outfit she was wearing off, throwing the items on the floor. "This dress is old anyways. I've worn it like, twice."

"Some people wear outfits hundreds of times you know?" the brunette grinned, knowing that it would take a miracle to make Caroline see sense about clothes.

"That is just disgusting. Anyways, I thinking about wearing heels, cause I am tougher than Damon, I could beat him in a fight any day that ends in a 'Y'." she shrugged, "I need to make it look somehow believable" she grinned and pulled out a pair of gladiator sandal heels, that still had a tag on them.

"Are you sure you want it to be believable, or have you just been on a shopping spree?" Elena questioned, getting her answer from Caroline's cheeky smirk.

"Okay, it is like six in the morning, and I want to go out. Fancy popping to the twenty four hour Mcdonald's? It is just out of state. We could make it a last supper, or something like that." she grinned, already grabbing her car keys, before she got an answer.

"Sounds like a great idea. Only if you are paying though!"

"Woah, what part of _last _supper don't you understand?" Caroline smiled. "I'm not taking my purse, I don't want to have it on me when Damon the psycho Ken nabs me."

"How long have you been working on that nickname?" Elena laughed.

"Pretty much all night," she shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, but failing as she broke out in hysterics.

"Come on _Barbie_!" Elena grabbed her hand and ran her down the stairs, glad to have these human moments back for a change...

_*If you don't know what castrate means, it is ripping someone's balls off... Hope you enjoy that image, I know I did..._


	4. Hello Miss Heels

Title- That's What You Get  
Description- Klaus is back, and wants Elena dead, so Damon 'comes up' with a plan that is in the best intentions of everyone... Or is it?  
Disclaimer- The vampire diaries is not in my possession... Yet. I may kidnap it. Yeah, this is definitely a great plan... Maybe. Not.  
A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read this and to anyone who has reviewed or added to favourites or alerts. Whenever I find out I have a review or being added to alerts it puts me in such a good mood I want to write lots! So that is why I have updated it quite fast. Also there is a bit of Klaroline in this one. YAY!

-Chapter 4; Hello Miss Heels-

As Caroline pulled her car into a spare parking spot in front of the Mystic Grill, Elena took a sigh of relief. She loved Caroline to death, but she had to admit that she could talk the ears off of anybody. She just didn't shut up! Whether she was on about her new pair of Louis Vuitton's, or Klaus the 'psycho pony drawer'* she had plenty of opinions.  
"Damon... He won't hurt me will he?" Caroline asked, her voice quieter than it had been all morning.  
"Course he won't! If he does as much as harm a hair on your head then I will make him pay" Elena told her sympathetically, putting an arm around the blonde.  
"He wouldn't care. That's the difference between Stefan and Damon. If it was Damon who dived in to save you that night on Wickery bridge, then he would have let Matt die without a second thought. He is selfish, and refuses to live without you. Stefan wouldn't be able to live with you angry at him, so he saved Matt." Caroline gave a small smile. "Thank you for making Stefan saving him. Even though I'm not in love with him, it doesn't stop me from caring." Elena looked at Caroline, in complete and utter shock. She hadn't realised that the blonde paid attention so much as to sum up what was going on between her and the Salvatores, but she definitely didn't expect Caroline to say thank you.  
"Yeah, I guess I still care for him too," Elena muttered after a moments pause. "But honestly Care, if you do get hurt then I will kill him."  
"Ew, don't do that, I'm still worried that dead people watch me while I sleep, after what happened with Jeremy! Imagine what I would be like if I knew Damon was dead." she shuddered then looked at the time that was flashing on the dashboard. "Guess it is time for me to go," she said, getting out of the car slowly.  
"You really don't have to do this..." Elena told her as one last try.  
"I'm just going to ignore you" Caroline smiled, trying to make light of the situation. "Look after my baby," she said giving her car a stroke and then walked to the door of the grin, waving goodbye to a reluctant Elena. Caroline looked around, trying to see if she could spot Damon anywhere, but instead of him, she saw the face of Klaus, making his way towards her. She wondered what she was supposed to do, knowing that she couldn't outrun him, and he would easily win her in a fight, so she just stood still, hoping he would walk straight past her, even though she knew that it was pretty unlikely.  
"Hello, love!" he smiled, not the patronizing type that he usually gave, but a soft smile that reached his eyes. Caroline didn't notice this at all, because the only thing that she could stare at was his eyes that seemed to be burning into her soul.  
"What are you doing here Klaus?" she asked him coldly, trying to muster up enough strength to look away from him, but to no avail.  
"Actually, I was looking for you..." he muttered, moving his gaze away from hers, giving her a chance to calm down. "I was wondering if you would want to go out for a meal tonight..."  
"Really? You expect me to go on a date with you, though you probably want to kill my best friend?" she asked then realised something. She wouldn't be able to go to it unless he decided that he would leave Elena alone, so it could give him a bit of incentive to do it.  
"Details, details" he shrugged trying to act like he wasn't that bothered, but even an idiot would be able to figure out that he was disappointed. "So is that a no?"  
"Actually, yeah, I guess I'll see you tonight." she told him, trying not to laugh at his mouth that was open wide in shock.  
"Yeah so I'll um, pick you up at yours later, I'll er, see you later" he said, giving a small clumsy wave, and vanishing quickly.  
"What was that about?" a low voice that belong came from behind her, making her jump a mile.  
"Don't scare me like that, dick!" she growled turning slowly, so as not to trip in her heels. "And I have a date tonight!"  
"Yeah, well sorry to tell you this Blondie but you probably won't be going." he told her.  
"Yeah I know..." she grinned, as he just looked at her deciding not to press it.  
"Anyways, what are you wearing?" Damon asked her incredulously, looking specifically at her heels.  
"Clothes?" she shrugged, then tilted her head slightly. "So shall we go then?" she asked, spotting the black car parked about twenty feet away.  
"Actually, I was thinking of making a bit of a scene" he chuckled.  
"Yeah, how is that going to happen, there is no one out here! Wait..." she glanced around at the usually crowded streets. "Why is there no one out?" she asked Damon.  
"Oh, didn't you see the news this morning?" he grinned "Apparently there is a bear around. People have been warned to stay inside; I didn't warn you because I /thought/ you could handle yourself"  
"So how are you planning on making a scene then?" she quizzed, only to be answered by Damon lifting her up by her neck, choking her.  
"Like this." he smirked as she kicked her legs trying to get away and screamed at the top of her voice but slowly she stopped as she lost consciousness and collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
"Woah what's going on here?" Matt asked, as he ran outside after hearing the commotion.  
"Just the quarterback I needed to see," Damon grinned, and grabbed Matt's face in a vice like grip. "You didn't see anything, and when you get a phone call from me later on in the day, you will meet me out here. Got it?" he told him in a slow calculating voice, grinning as the boy nodded, and leaving him stood there confused, as Damon picked up the blonde, and placed her in the trunk of his car.

_*I was writing this at 2am in the morning, and was crying with laughter as I imagined a chest of drawers full of psychotic horses. Just thought you would all appreciate that._


	5. Strip Me

Title- That's What You Get  
Description- Klaus is back, and wants Elena dead, so Damon 'comes up' with a plan that is in the best intentions of everyone... Or is it?  
Disclaimer- I know I put this on all of them, but I would like to just prove that I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Even though I really want to. Imagine if a fan girl got to write the vampire diaries. MORE REBEKAH/SAGE SEX SANDWICHES. I mean what?  
A/N- This chapter is unfortunately not about someone been stripped, however I am planning a rewrite in my head at this very moment. But that shall stay very secure in my own head, and it may pop up in a dream tonight. The song is Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield, and it is definitely written for Caroline! I love the fact I am getting criticism as well, as it shows I can work on it, and incorporate it into the story! So I love you all! And will try and work on some of the faults! If you want to PM me then please do! This chapter was quite hard to write, so sorry if it isn't as good as the rest!

-Chapter 5; Strip Me-

Caroline eyes flashed open, and she tried to take in her surroundings. Unfortunately she had no luck, seeing as there was no light in wherever she was. She could tell she was moving somewhere, as her body flung around, bouncing off of the side. She felt the top and realised that it was only metal, and if she gave it a good whack then her strength could get her free. She shuffled around moving certain objects, that she had no idea what they were used for, so that she had a comfy position as she moved for the kill. Her fist flung up in the air and she broke through the metal, and she pried the gap apart so it was big enough to get her body through it*. As she had her arms and head through the gap, the car that it became apparent she was in suddenly jolted to a stop.  
"What the fuck!" Damon's voice shouted, stepping out of the car, and running to see the damage that Caroline had caused. "You tore a hole through the trunk!?" he complained, in disbelief.  
"Really! I didn't even notice, Captain fucking obvious!" she shook her head, and pushed the rest of her body through the gap.  
"You broke my car. Do you even know how much this thing costs?" he hissed pushing the blonde off of the car, and assessing the damage._  
_"Well it was your fault for locking me in there!" she scowled straightening out the creases in her dress. "Wait... Where are we?" she asked, looking around at the unfamiliar environment._  
_"Somewhere." Damon coughed trying to avoid the question.  
"Well thank you Mr Specific, your attention to detail astounds me." she quipped, her voice laced with sarcasm.  
"Yes, I was rather eloquent wasn't I." he retorted._  
__"_So I'm sitting shot gun now, I guess." she shrugged. Damon's eyes widened, as he wondered what he should do. He knew that the woman who threatened Elena wouldn't be happy that Caroline knew where she lived, but there was no way of keeping her in the trunk now.  
"Caroline..." Damon said slowly, walking up to her, till they were practically nose to nose. "It was Stefan's idea. He didn't put it in as quite as many words, but Bonnie said something about a psychic connection between you and Klaus, so we didn't want him knowing where you were." he said, with a small nod at the end, convincing himself that his lie sound fairly plausible.  
"Psychic connection?" Caroline repeated, finding it hard to believe. She knew that when she was human she had some connection with Damon, but that was only because he had compelled her, for like ages. And as far as she knew Klaus hadn't compelled her, but then again was there a way of knowing? "So what am I going to do now?" she asked, looking at the ruined car.  
"I could bang your head into the floor until you become unconscious?" Damon offered to a completely unamused Caroline. "It isn't my fault you wrecked my first idea!"  
"Yes it is! You could have warned me about it, instead of just choking me." she snapped, with a shrug. "How about I just close my eyes cause I'm not going back in that thing... Anyways it would be pointless, seeing as there is that huge hole. You should get that fixed." she smirked, glad to have her tiny bit of revenge. If looks could kill then Caroline would have dropped dead, in less than a second.  
"I'm being totally serious here. If you keep this up then I will snap your neck in an instant." he growled.  
"Just shut up. Anyways, I don't even know where we are, so how will I be able to figure out where we are going?" she asked, with a sly grin, and stepping into the passenger seat without waiting for a reply.  
"I swear down that you are the most annoying vampire in the world." he said, as he stepped back into the drivers seat, giving one last sad look at the destroyed trunk.  
"Even more annoying than Katherine?" she asked.  
"Yes." he replied bluntly.  
"Rebekah?"  
"Yes."  
"Kol?"  
"... Yes."  
"Stefan?"  
"Debatable, but at the moment, if you don't shut the hell up, yes." he cautioned, slamming his foot on the accelerator, trying to reduce the time he had to spend with Vampire Barbie.

_*I__ am guessing that there are easier ways of escaping from a trunk of a car but I have a feeling all Caroline knows about cars is the very basics._


	6. Better Than Revenge

Title- That's What You Get  
Description- Klaus is back, and wants Elena dead, so Damon 'comes up' with a plan that is in the best intentions of everyone... Or is it?  
Disclaimer- Yet again, I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own all three seasons on DVD. That is practically the same thing right? Maybe... Kinda... Not. Actually just let me remain delusional for a while longer.  
A/N- Okay, so the woman's name is going to be revealed in this chapter, and I am curious to see if anyone can pick up on the reference as it will be quite important. If you can do it without wikipedia then I will give you a Klaus. You will probably have to pry it out my hands, but it is the thought that counts right?

-Chapter 6; Better Than Revenge-

"We're here." Damon announced, breaking the ten minutes of awkward silence, as he parked in front of what looked like an abandoned jail or something like that. Caroline stared at Damon intensely, confused at what was going on. He wasn't moving or anything, but was looking like he was waiting for someone, not that Caroline knew who that was. Elena had told her that she and Stefan were going to be out for the rest of that day, so it was obviously not the other Salvatore, leaving no one else to guess really. While she was debating several unlikely candidates, she saw a female figure step out from the building, but for Caroline, it was not a person that she recognised. This woman was deadly pale, with dark hair and a smile that was so sickly sweet that Caroline thought she was going to puke.  
"Did you know you have a hole in your car?" she asked Damon, who just scowled, and gave a killer glare to the blonde. She didn't notice though, as she was just trying to work out what was actually going on.  
"So this is her right?" she asked, to which both the people in the car gave a confused look.  
"What do you mean? I thought you knew what she looked like!" Damon answered, his brows furrowing.  
"I had a picture, but it wasn't the best quality..." she shrugged.  
"Damon, what's going on?" Caroline demanded, unfastening her seatbelt and thrusting her way out of the car.  
"Seriously love, I mean, Damon mentioned that you weren't smart, but I seriously didn't think that you would be gullible enough to believe this scam." the woman grinned. "I mean it isn't like he is the most trustworthy person." Caroline looked at Damon, actually feeling betrayed. She knew that they both didn't like each other, but she never thought that he would stoop this low.  
"I hate you!" she screamed, and starting to sprint away, wishing that she had listened to Elena, and had chosen a sensible outfit and shoes. It was too late for that though, so she just ran, very shakily and not as fast as she normally was. The woman just smiled, and she ran faster than the human eye could see, and knocked Caroline to the floor. She grabbed a clump of the blonde hair using that to drag her back. Damon instantly felt uncharacteristically guilty, as the screams burned through his ear drums and he saw the two figures coming closer towards him. He got out of his car, and ran to them both, having a change of heart.  
"What are you doing?! Come on, you are taking it too far." he said, looking at the crying Caroline, who was avoiding his gaze with tear filled eyes.  
"I thought I wouldn't have to do this." the brunette whined, dropping Caroline's head to the ground, and moving her hand quickly to hold a tight grip on Damon's face. "You, my love, are going to do _anything_ I ask of you, no matter what." she told him, his blue eyes transforming into a misty gaze. While that was happening Caroline had gained enough energy to get up and this time trying to disappear quietly, knowing that it was her best chance.  
"Go and get her Damon." the woman said, not even looking to see if she had gotten away. Damon flitted in front of the blonde, giving a small sympathetic smile, trying to tell her that it was out of his hands. She wasn't paying attention though, and just screamed, hoping that someone turned up to save her, even though it looked like she was in the middle of nowhere. He grabbed her arm and took her back to just in front of the car.  
"Who are you?" Caroline asked, barely managing to speak through her sobs.

"Damon, go out of ear shot for a moment. If you hear the conversation then tear your tongue out." she told him. He let go of Caroline and walked off, not looking too happy.  
"You are probably going to die here, so it wont make a difference if I tell you or not..." she mused, partially to herself.  
"I don't understand! I haven't done anything wrong to you!" Caroline cut in, trying to make sense of the whole situation.  
"Just let me speak, for crying out loud!" she hissed, "I will get onto that point in time, just have a little patience. Okay you asked who I am, so I'll answer that first." she told her with a patronizing smile. "I'm Elizabeth Bathory, and I was the first girl that Klaus ever loved."


	7. Thanks For The Memories

Title- That's What You Get  
Description- Klaus is back, and wants Elena dead, so Damon 'comes up' with a plan that is in the best intentions of everyone... Or is it?  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Vampire Diaries, so unfortunately none of this will ever become canon. I swear down though if JoMo isn't Klaus in like episode one, I am going to just lock myself in my room and cry until I drown. Just saying.  
A/N- I just want to thank you all for the kind reviews and for simply being amazing readers! I was so nervous when I started this in case people didn't like it, but I am glad you do! Also thank you to thecunningclock for the amazing promo picture! I am in love with it. Also I imagine Elizabeth as looking like Shenae Grimes, which is why her face is there! Another point, if you are wondering why she didn't take her heels off, it is because Gladiator heels are called that because you need a gladiator to get them off! Sorry this chapter took longer than all of the others!

-Chapter 7; Thanks For The Memories-

"Woah! Hold up!" Caroline shouted, "So this is all Klaus's doing?!" she asked, not knowing how that would work out. He didn't seem suspicious when she had talked to him earlier, and by that point if he was involved, then he would definitely have been acting weird.  
"Don't be silly, Klaus doesn't even know that I am alive." Elizabeth smiled slightly, "This is all my idea. What do they call it nowadays, oh yes 'getting rid of the competition'. Correct me if I am wrong." she mused, tilting her head slightly at the terrified Caroline.  
"What competition?! I **don't **like Klaus!" she hissed, wishing that she could storm off, but she knew that she wouldn't get far, plus her head was still hurting from her hair practically been pulled out.  
"I know you don't like him. But Klaus wants you, and if there is one thing I know about that guy, he _always _gets what he wants." she snickered. Caroline just stared blankly at Elizabeth, trying to figure it all out.  
"Wasn't Tatia the first girl he loved?" the blonde asked, remembering the story that Elena had told her, about the first Petrova love triangle. By the look that Elizabeth gave her she obviously hadn't said the right thing.  
"He loved me way before she came into the picture. She came along, and _everyone _loved her instantly." she grumbled, "Anyways, that is enough about me, I want Damon back now." she declared, before shouting for the vampire. He came within a second, looking at his car wistfully, trying to hint that he wanted to get away. "Oh no, my darling, you are going to be staying with us for a while now. But at least you get to leave in the end..." she snickered, smiling at both of the vampires, both equally nervous in their own right.  
"I wasn't part of this plan! You said all I needed to do was bring Blondie, and then Elena would be safe!" Damon argued.  
"I said no such thing! I told you to bring 'Blondie' here, and then I would give you further instructions." Elizabeth pouted. "So grab her, and take her inside." she told him, and unfortunately for him, he had to do what she said. He grabbed Caroline, who had finally realised that it wasn't his fault, and led her to the huge doors that were the entrance to the creepy building. She had stopped struggling, knowing that it would just be a waste of energy, seeing that even if she got free, she wouldn't be able to get very far.  
"So can't you at least apologize?" Caroline whispered, knowing that it would be easier getting blood out of a stone.  
"Well... Caroline, sometimes I do things I-" he started, a slight grin on his face as he tried to make light of the situation by making a snarky comment, typical Damon style.  
"I think that the whole world has heard that mediocre apology that you seemed to pull out of your ass." she growled under her breath. "So you can either give a sincere apology, that I believe, or shut the hell up and just do whatever the bitch tells you."  
"I did it to save Elena. Don't you care for your friend?" he retorted, using his full weight to open one of the iron doors.  
"I do, it is just that if you had just told us about it, instead of putting your own selfishness for Elena in front of everything else!" she argued, this only been the start of the argument, but she was lost for words once she was brought inside. The large space hardly have any light to see what was in it, but somehow she knew that it wasn't good. She made out several cells, but she knew that she would be lucky to end up in there. She could tell from the feeling that she had in her gut that she would be taken to the back of the room, where no light reached. It was that dark that not even a vampire's enhanced vision could tell what was there.  
"So, do you like my place." Elizabeth giggled, shutting the door behind her, blocking out pretty much all of the light. She got out a torch, seemingly out of nowhere and flashed it in front of her, leading the path. "On we go," she announced, pointing in the direction she wanted them to go. "And don't worry kids, I promise you that it will be getting much lighter soon." she chuckled, echoing around the vast space, sending shivers down Caroline's spine as she was lead into the unknown.


End file.
